crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The death of all the Grinchs.
Trollerman, please do not undo my revisions. It's a major inconvenience for me to undo ''your ''revisions and annoying as all get out. The Pasta Shamoosh was wed to the mountain king and for a few years she lived alongside the horrible beast, pretending to love him, gaining his trust, learning the secretes of these horrible creatures. She had witnessed herself the extent of their cruelty, there disgusting ways. It seemed common place for these creatures to steal underage girls from their rooms in the middle of the night and force them to be their bride. Though she wasn't surprised. They were a sick vile race of beings which had to be whipped off the face of the earth for the sake of mankind. How could the humans hope to live with the threat of these predators around? Though stupid and dim witted they simply couldn't be allowed to live any longer. They all had to be slaughtered. It was the only way. For the sake of all underage girls all over the world, and anybody else who would be at risk from getting purved on by these pedobears. Shamoosh came up with a wonderful plan, one to rid the world of them all in one swift blow. One night while her 'husband' was asleep she crept from their lair and back to the mountain town. Now, the girl wasn't alone, unlike SOMEPEOPLE she had friends and could rely on them to help her. For the past few years she'd been keeping in contact with those on the outside, relying on them to do research to find a way to turn herself back to her old form, and as it just so happened, the cure tied in nicely with her plan. She met up with her friends, telling them of the Grinch's vile ways and habits, giving them all the information they needed to help her with her plan before she left, arriving just as her husband awoke. Now, all Grinch's were very big headed creatures. They adored attention and loved to think people gave a crap about them constantly showing off to one and other with shitting dancing and by singing out of tune. Shamoosh used it to her advantage and asked her husband to hold a party for all Grinch's of every race and kind. A sort of 'get together if it were. The mountain king was unsure at first, but by using her wonderful manipulation tactics Shamoosh soon won him over and he agreed, intending to hold the party at his mountain lair. Perfect. On the night of the party Shamoosh mingled among the creatures, watching from afar with a look of disgust upon her face at the way they acted and, well, smelt really. She didn't understand why they didn't know how to keep themselves clean, but sadly for her nostrils it seemed they found to scent of faeces appealing. Sick. She had already set everything into motion, having gotten things ready the night before but now all she needed to do was wait until the right time to put her plan into action. Nearing the end of the party her husband called everyone into the main hall to do a big pointless speech about some shit no one cared about, and at this moment Shamoosh ran from the room outside, diving behind a mass of rocks before she smiled to herself, pulling out what looked like a remote from her pocket and with a smirk pressed the button down, a loud explosion happening a few moments later. The scenes that followed filled her heart with glee. These horrible creatures were all trapped within the lair, the only exit having been sealed off by the rocks falling down from the roof meaning not one of the vile things could escape. Shamoosh listened to the screams of pain and smiled to herself, leaning against the side of the lair humming a tuneless ditty, waiting to the fire to die down before she slowly pulled the rocks away from the outside, squeezing through a gap in the rock slide and walking into what had been the party hall, the festering corpses of the Grinch's laying on the floor in smouldering heaps, some torn limb from limb by the blast of the explosion. She found her husband laying face down on the floor and smiled down at him, seeing his fingers twitching of so slightly. "Oh what's this? You're still alive?" she smirked and swiftly kicked him in the muzzle, shattering his skull killing him with a sharp crunch. "Weeelllll not anymore you're not" she laughed and then sat down beside his body, using a shard of rock to dig into his chest cavity, opening up his ribcage and exposing his heart to the air. "Mmmm so this is how I turn back? A little cliché I guess, but hell, anything then staying like this" she ripped out his heart and brought it to her lips, biting down into the organ and devouring it whole, feeling her body shift and change back into that of human, no longer one of those vile Grinch's. With a spring in her step she left the lair, leaving the bodies to the rats and other more worthy animals while she made her way down the mountain back into her home town, being greeted by her friends. She told them of what had happened and then decided to write a report on the Grinch's, a true report showing their true nature, a report which could be passed down through the years and would last all eternity. And that is the story of how Shamoosh escaped the pedobear Grinch's and killed every last one of those creepy fail-filled social rejects. The end. Also. This is the last story. Ever. SO if another story happens to get written about the adventures of Shamoosh, or Grinch's in general, you can know its fake. Since al the grinchs are dead C: Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Rocks fall, everyone dies Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Previously vandalized by Trollerman get rekt Category:Read by The Fanfic Critic